Legacy
by SSApoofiepie94
Summary: A little one shot about Merlin's daughter Katelynn and Arthur's son Cadman. Just a playful idea I came up with when I couldn't sleep last night!


**First off, to anyone following the two other stories I'm working on, I'm sorry its taking so long to update. I was in hospital last week and although I'm better the heat is really taking it out of me, I am working on it though. Should be a new chapter for each up tomorrow!**

**Anyway, I was thinking about what the kids of Arthur and Merlin would be like so heres a cute oneshot about their two children. Cadman Pendragon and Katelynn Emrys.**

* * *

****Running though the streets of the lower town, Cadman dashed around a corner and slid down the wall panting. Within seconds he heard the running footsteps following him stop suddenly, there was momentary silence before a bucket of water suddenly decided to jump off of the ground where it had been sat, and empty it's contents over the fifteen year old blond boy. He spluttered as a girl appeared before him, hands on hips, her curly, nearly-black hair swept into a loose side braid and hanging over her right shoulder.  
"Cadman Pendragon, how many times have I warned you not to play tricks on the servants, their lives are hard enough without you tripping them up and sending them on fake errands for the king?" Stumbling to his feet, Cadman smirked at his friend, looking exactly like his father King Arthur had done at his age.  
"I don't know Katelynn, when you talk I just tend to tune out... You're so boring sometimes and all you ever do is tell me off..." With a smirk spreading across her face that was more troublesome to the young prince than her shouting, Katelynn held her hands out in front of her slightly, an almost golden glint in her pure blue eyes.

"Maybe you'll listen to me if I turned you into a toad... Actually, thats far too kind, how about I turn you into a pig and leave you with the farmers until you learn to be kind to the servants... My dad has taught me how." Rolling his eyes, Cadman went to retort but then thought better of it, as court sorcerer, Katelynn's father Merlin was famed for his raw magical power. Cadman had once witnessed his own father trying to force Merlin to wear the 'official court sorcerer' uniform which had consisted of a midnight blue robe and a sparkly pointy hat, within seconds, Merlin had turned the King into a rabbit and had only changed him back once he had agreed to let Merlin wear what he wanted. The prince had laughed for days at his father's expense which had earned him an afternoon studying in the library, not that he'd minded, Katelynn had kept him company. Snapping out of his memory, Cadman sighed and nodded in defeat to his friend who grinned a goofy grin and pulled him to his feet, surprisingly strong for a girl.

Glancing at her friend, Katelynn walked with Cadman through the lower town, both smiling, waving and acknowledging bows from the towns people. When they reached the main courtyard, the pair sat down on a stone bench side by side, watching the hurrying servants as they prepared for a grand ball to celebrate the King's birthday later in the evening.  
"Don't you ever get tired of the way people treat us Cadman, for once I just want to walk through the lower town and shop and chat without people bowing..." Watching a young maid fetch some water from the well, Cadman shrugged.  
"I guess... But they love us and want to show their respect to us, I mean, we are important, you being the court sorcerer's daughter and me being the Prince..." Katelynn laughed at his slightly pompous tone and shoved him playfully.  
"I can't believe you are such a pig-headed prat Cadman..." Rolling his eyes, Cadman slipped easily into their normal bickering without noticing a few of the knights of the round table watching from a distance.  
"Well you're an idiot, so we're even."  
"Nope, we aren't even, you're a dollop-head as well."  
"And you're a clot-pole Katelynn."

The pair stood up and continued to bicker as they headed into the castle, while Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Elyann watched on in amusement. As the teens entered the castle, Leon turned to his friends with a smirk.  
"It's creepy, they remind me so much of their fathers." The other two knights laughed and nodded in agreement, Elyann grinning with a laugh.  
"I know, Gwen was saying that neither Arthur, nor Merlin will admit it but they are exactly like their fathers, disturbingly so." The knights all laughed and headed down towards the training fields as the two teens headed to their chambers. Stopping outside her door, Katelynn turned to Cadman with a bright smile.  
"I had better get ready Cadman, and you ought to too, its only in a few hours. Oh and if you see your mother, could you thank her for the dress she had made for tonight for me, its lovely." Curious, Cadman tried to see into her chambers so that he could see the dress.  
"What's it look like?" Slipping through her door, Katelynn's eyes flashed gold and Cadman's tunic flew up into his face so that he couldn't see. With a giggle, she shut her door, calling to her friend through her laughter.  
"You'll see tonight you prat, now stop being nosy and don't forget to give your mother my thanks."

Listening to the annoyed prince marching off down the corridor, Katelynn stumbled to her bed and fell about laughing, only calming down when her friend and maid Mai stepped in and smiled.  
"What has amused you so much my lady?" Sitting up, her eyes still damp from her tears of laughter, Katelynn shook her head playfully.  
"Honestly Mai, what have I told you about all the 'my lady' business? And Cadman, he was being nosy so I made his tunic blow up in his face, it was so funny... Well, it was funny to me, he'll probably get me back later..." With a slightly knowing smile, Mai stepped forwards and laid Katelynn's new dress over the screen before helping her unlace the dress she had on.

"Sorry Katelynn... You and Cadman get on well don't you..." Glancing at her her friend with slight amusement on her face, Katelynn nodded, intrigued.  
"Well yes, we've grown up together, he's my friend... Why do you ask Mai?" The young maid smiled and led Katelynn over to the screen, holding out her new dress so that she could admire it before she put it on.  
"No reason... It's a lovely dress isn't it? It's going to look beautiful on you Katelynn." Distracted by the dress, Katelynn nodded and gazed at the material. The dress was beautiful and cream colored with a corset type bodice and a band of material that made off the shoulder arms. Midnight blue lace made a flower pattern down the front of the bodice while the sweeping floor length skirt, designed to drag at the back, split down her right side to reveal the midnight blue material underneath the cream. With a smile Katelynn allowed Mai to help her into the dress and lace the bodice before stepping back and admiring herself in the mirror in slight shock.

Behind her, Mai was twisting her curly hair into an up-do but Katelynn was oblivious, still staring at her own reflection. Her pale milky white skin seemed suited to the cream of her dress and the blue on it was bringing out the blue of her eyes. As she stared, a knock came at the door and she smiled to see her father stood with something behind his back and a proud smile on his face.  
"Katelynn, you look beautiful in that! Gwen was right, it's perfect for you! Now, I have a surprise present for you..." Grinning, Katelynn rushed over and hugged her father before stepping back and watching him carefully with a child-like look of excitement in her eye.  
"It's Uncle Arthur's birthday father, not mine..." Merlin grinned at his daughter and shrugged, stepping further into the room and sitting on the edge of her table, nodding a hello to Mai.  
"Yes well, I've already given him his present and that prat has got enough! Now, look at this!" From behind his back, he pulled out a silver necklace with a glittering sapphire in it and smiled at the glee on his daughter's face, as she reached forwards and touched it, she paused, mesmerized, her eyes flashing gold in response to the gem. "I thought that would happen. This is a really special necklace Katelynn, the sapphire was taken from a sacred cave of the old religion, it enhance's power, healing and love. It will help you with your magic... It was your mother's before she was killed..."

Katelynn blinked back tears as her father put the necklace around her neck. Her mother had had magic but had been killed by Morgana while protecting her and her father, she still found it hard to think about her mother without crying.  
"It's wonderful father, it's so beautiful... I can feel it's strength..." She pulled him into a tight hug and they stayed that way until they heard a familiar shout of 'MERLIN' echoing through the halls of the castle.  
"I had better go sweetie, the prat is stressed because one of the kings visiting for his birthday is trying to adjust the terms of their treaty, he's not sure what to do... He wanted to talk to me for a moment before the party... I will see you later darling..." He waved as he left and Katelynn turned her attention back to Mai, a smile on her lips as the young maid gazed at the necklace.  
"Oh Katelynn, it's so beautiful... If you come and sit I will twist some flowers into your hair to match the necklace..."

Two hours later, Katelynn found herself waiting outside the banquet hall nervously, she could her talking and murmuring behind the large thick doors from the guests enjoying the music and drinks before the sit down part of the banquet. Finally she heard it quieten and made her entrance, aware that everyone else was in there, including Cadman, as she was running slightly late after getting distracted by a new spell in her magic book. Stepping confidently into the main hall, Katelynn felt all eyes turn to her and she made her way confidently towards where the royal's and her father were stood. Seeing Cadman, she had to resist a smirk, the boy was staring, mouth open, at her and he only stopped when Sir Percival's son James, who was twelve, reached over and shut it.

Walking over, Katelynn smiled.  
"Is something wrong Cadman? Only, you seem distracted..." James sniggered as Cadman shook himself out of it and glanced around awkwardly before sighing.  
"Nothing's wrong and you know... But... Fine. Katelynn, you look stunningly beautiful tonight, okay?" He turned to James and shot him a glare so that the younger boy dashed off to talk to his friends and left the two teens stood alone together.  
"Thank you Cadman, that really means a lot to me, even coming from as bigger prat as you..." Cadman laughed and offered his arm to the girl as was expected and walked across the room with, stopping beside a servant to collect some drinks.  
"You are welcome, even idiots need to hear compliments from time to time..."  
"Yeah well, only a dollop-head would think I'm an idiot."  
"Well only a clot-pole would call me a dollop-head." Both teens sniggered for a minute before Cadman blushed slightly and looked at his feet, clearly nervous about saying something. "Uhm, Katelynn... Would you like to dance?"

Eyes wide, Katelynn thought for a moment before a bright grin spread across her face, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
"Yes actually Cadman, I would love to dance with you!" Cadman blushed slightly again, smiling, and offered her his hand, leading her onto the dance floor and beginning to dance with her, both teens oblivious to the people watching them. Stood with her husband and friends, Gwen smiled. Leaning over to Sir Leon and her brother, she smirked.  
"They bicker like Arthur and Merlin so much... They are so like them..." Both Merlin and Arthur over heard this and gave indignant squawks, Merlin staring eyes wide.  
"They are not like us Gwen... Especially not now, they look like they're going to start courting or something." This comment seemed to greatly amuse the knights behind them as they all burst into fits of laughter, not calming down even slightly when their king swung his glare on them.

Gaius, who had been sat in a chair behind them as he grew tired easily now he was older, smiled and laughed with knights.  
"Well, I always thought you two were like an old married couple..." Both men spun on Gaius, going to argue, but stopped at the look Gwen gave them as she sat down beside the old man.  
"Oh well, they sure do look sweet together don't they..." Seeing the stunned and annoyed looks on her husband and friend's faces, Gwen giggled. "Not you two, honestly, the pair of you are so big-headed, I meant our children..." The men turned and nodded, having to agree that the two teens did seem to make a good couple. Merin smiled as he perched on the arm rest of Gaius' seat.  
"You know, they do make a good couple, and sometimes they do remind me of Arthur and I..." The king reached around and smacked his ex-manservant on the back of the head.  
"_Mer_lin! They. Are. Dancing. Together."  
"I didn't mean now you prat."  
"Clot-pole."  
"Dollop-head."  
"_MER_LIN!"

* * *

******Hope you enjoyed that, its not really meant to be that great! As I said, my other stories hsould hopefully be updated tomorrow!**


End file.
